Without You
by theirheadsintheclouds
Summary: Kagame is trying to get over her ex when she meets Inuyasha at a nightclub. Will Inuyasha help her get over her ex or will knowing him only contribute to her sadness? The whole gang is here (InuxKag, RinxSess, MirokuxSango). AU where they are all twenty-somethings, some of them in grad school, some just trying to live life. Rated M for language and content.


Kagome did not want to go out tonight. All she wanted to do was stay curled up in her bed with a cheap bottle of wine and her favorite book. Unfortunately for her, Sango and Rin, her two best friends, were on their way to pick her up. Sighing, Kagome reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

There was so much going on in Kagome's life, she felt like she was Atlas holding up the Earth. Two weeks ago her boyfriend broke up with her, causing her to spiral down the rabbit hole of depression, not to mention she needed to work on her thesis for grad school. She had not been attending most of her classes at university, which only made her schoolwork pile up even more. Sango and Rin only had the best for her in mind, but she had no idea how taking her out on a Friday night would help her feel better. Kagome's shower was cut off all too soon when she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her bathrobe, Kagome dried off enough and went to greet her friends.

"Took you long enough!" Sango remarked, as Kagome opened the door. "Sorry, I was just taking a shower" Kagome responded with an attempt at cheerfulness. "No worries Kagome! Let's get you all fixed up so we can head out!" said Rin, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her to the bedroom. Once inside, Sango moved straight to Kagome's closet and picked out a green cocktail dress while Rin brushed Kagome's hair. "So where are we going tonight?" Kagome asked.

Sango explained that her boyfriend Miroku would be picking them up in an hour to go to a hot new club downtown. Apparently he was a friend with the owner's brother, so they would be getting a VIP table. "I thought it would be a good way for you to meet new people, Kagome", Sango finished. Before Kagome could respond, Rin chimed in. "Kagome, you can't mope over that loser forever. Besides, if you aren't going to be productive at home you might as well enjoy yourself with us. Now, if you could just turn your head a little to the right so I can attack it from a different angle". Kagome did not have a retort. She moved her head for Rin, a sign of submission. Pleased, Sango turned on some pop music and got to work with Kagome's makeup.

In an hour, Kagome was completely transformed. She couldn't recognize herself; gone was the sad girl laying around in PJS eating ice cream all day. In her place was a stunning woman in a short, form fitting green dress paired with mary-jane style black pumps and delicate pearl earrings. Rin did a good job on her hair, she thought to herself quietly, as she admired her side swept bangs and dark waves pinned to hang on her left shoulder. The makeup made her look normal again and not the shell of a person she had been for the past two weeks.

"Wow thanks guys! I didn't think I would but I feel a bit better already." Rin smiled sweetly. "No problem Kagome! Just looking out for you."

The doorbell rang for the second time that night, indicating that Miroku finally arrived. Kagome got up to answer the door. "Hello ladi…WOW Kagome! You look incredible!" Miroku couldn't believe how much better his friend looked since he had last seen her. He was worried about her. She had stopped attending the lecture they had together at university, and he hoped that Kagome would not object to coming out tonight.

"Thanks Miroku! It was only possible because of your girlfriend and Rin. Should we have a pregame drink before we head out?" responded Kagome.

"Sure! I actually brought a bottle that we could share!" Miroku pulled out a small bottle of vodka and poured four shots. "Cheers!" All four of them clinked shot glasses and downed the first drink of what would become a wild night.

Since Miroku was driving, he only had one shot, but the girls poured the rest of the vodka into a flask so that they could drink on the way to the club. By the time they arrived, Kagome and Rin were feeling pretty tipsy. Sango was a bit of a tank. After getting out of the car and passed security, Miroku lead the group to the VIP table.

"Inuyasha, what up my man!" said Miroku, as he approached the VIP area. Inuyasha was tall and muscular, with golden eyes and long, white hair drawn back in a ponytail. In other words, he was quite attractive. He got up and moved towards Miroku, half embracing him and half patting him on the back. "Hey! Glad you made it!" said Inuyasha.

"This is Sango, my girlfriend, and our friends Rin and Kagome. Vodka drinks for everyone I think?" Miroku picked up the bottle service vodka and poured mixed drinks for everyone. When he was finished Sango grabbed him, heading in the direction of the dance floor. "Miroku, I love this song, let's go dance!"

Rin and Kagome hardly had time to even consider what they would talk about with Inuyasha now that they were left alone with him when a man who resembled him walked over to their table. The newcomer was just as tall as Inuyasha, with the same long white hair, but his golden eyes did not give off the same warmth of Inuyasha's eyes. "Hey Sesshomaru", said Inuyasha coolly. "Hello little brother" Sesshomaru responded in the same tone, making it clear that the brothers were not necessarily enemies, but not best friends either.

Sesshomaru poured himself a drink and stared nonchalantly at Rin, taking her in. Rin looked at Kagome and giggled a bit. The alcohol was making Rin more carefree that normal. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and said, a bit slurred, "You're cute". She giggled again at Sesshomaru's shocked look and turned, leading him to the dance floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha were alone at the VIP table now. "So that's your brother?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we don't get along very well…he's the heir of the family and I was sort of a mistake, if you know what I mean". Inuyasha put his hand behind his head, and awkwardly looked away. Embarrassed, Kagome took a sip from her cup, only to find that she had finished it. Jumping at the chance, Inuyasha asked if she wanted some more. As he was filling her cup she gasped. No, no, no, she thought to herself. He can't be here!

"What's up?" Inuyasha inquired. "That's my ex…Fuck the entire reason I'm out tonight is to forget him". Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond Kagome downed the new drink he just poured for her, and poured herself another.

"You might want to slow down a bit, Kagome." Inuyasha made a motion to take her cup away, but Kagome pulled her arm away. "And why should I listen to you, dog boy? I can drink as much as I want! After all, tonight was supposed to be about me having fun and forgetting HIM". Inuyasha was too taken aback by the nickname Kagome used to notice her downing another shot. "Who you calling dog boy?!" Kagome, a bit drunk now, laughed. "You silly! Your hair makes you look like a Husky. Or an Akita! Take a shot with me?" She poured them both a drink. "This ain't the best idea Kagome…" Inuyasha wasn't sure how to console a drunk girl who was in the same club as her ex. "Just humor me dog boy. OH! This is my favorite song, let's dance!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Before Inuyasha could process what was happening he was dancing with Kagome. She placed his hands on her hips, and then laced her arms behind his neck. Kagome swayed to the beat, singing along, slurring the words. Inuyasha glanced across the dance floor and found Miroku, only to be greeted with a thumbs up. Of course that perv would think this was more than a little innocent dancing. Inuyasha would never do anything with a girl this drunk. To be honest, he was a little worried about her though. She had taken a lot of shots in a short period of time and the alcohol seemed to finally be catching up with her.

"Inuyasha, he's looking over here, kiss me" demanded Kagome.

"WHAT?! No! You're too drunk for this, you don't know what you're saying".

"Yes I do dog boy!"

"Clearly you don't, come on let's sit down"

But before they could get to the VIP table, Kagome's ex spotted them and was heading their way.

"So if it isn't Kagome, and what's this? Got a new guy already? But of course you do, you slut". Naraku laughed and then spat at Kagome's feet.

"Hey, what the fuck man?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm just saying it like it is. She's a slut, why else would I have broken up with her?", responded Naraku, smiling at the tears forming in Kagome's eyes. Kagome was too drunk for this. She turned around and ran out the club.

Inuyasha went after her without a moment to spare. When he finally caught up to her, she was sitting on the curb and crying into her lap. "Hey, hey it's ok. He's gone now." Inuyasha put his arms around her, pulling her towards him. "Want to go home?" he asked. Kagome nodded, so he pulled out his phone and called for a car to take him back to his place. There was no way he was going to leave her alone like this.

Once they were in the car on the way to his family estate, he texted the others to let them know what happened. Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder. When the arrived he carried her in, hopefully in the morning she wouldn't freak out at waking up in an unfamiliar place.


End file.
